Nucleic acid diagnosis is an important and blooming part of in vitro diagnosis (IVD), in which polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and other nucleic acid amplification techniques are the principal diagnosis tool. Nucleic acid (e.g., DNA) microarrays are currently being explored as an interesting technology platform for future IVD products. However, there are still technological bottlenecks to be resolved in the nucleic acid testing process. These problems hinder the goal for making the analysis more simple, robust, rapid and reproducible. Sample handling represents one of the main bottlenecks. It usually takes more than one man-hour to prepare a dozen nucleic acid samples from clinical samples. Another challenge to a medical lab is to process the thousands of samples waiting for nucleic acid preparation on a daily basis. More importantly, heavy sample preparation work will often induce cross-contamination and false positive or false negative results. This causes a low reproducibility and high variation in the testing.